Aya Nanami
Aya Nanami (七海 彩) (or Vera in the English dub) is one of the main characters of ''Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends''. She is the leader of the team, the vocalist in her band, and her element is love. Her alter ego is known as Dream Cotton. Appearance Aya has has pale skin, long magenta hair that reaches down to her waist, and sapphire blue eyes. She wears two light pink bows on her hair. In Sparkling Bright, her hairstyle is changed to two large ponytails, both tied with the same pink bows she wears. As Dream Cotton, her hair transforms to a pastel pink color, her eyes are sky blue. And her hairstyle is loose, and tied with two small buns, with her two pink bows changing the style and transforming to white. Personality Aya is a young girl who is very sweet and she is also creative when it comes to art and singing. Her favorite genre for stories is magical girl, and she loves soft things. However, she sometimes has low self-confidence and would often feel down, unless someone does his/her best to cheer her up. In the Sparkling Bright season, her confidence becomes higher, and she manages to keep up her spirit of happiness, despite having some moments of sadness. Songs Aya's voice actress, Ami Maeshima recorded two image solos for CD collections. She is also involved in some duet/group songs with Suwa Nanaka (who voices Hibiki Kagayaki), Himika Akaneya '(who voices Chiharu Shimoda), '''Anju Inami '(who voices Riko Yumemi), and '''Yurika Kubo (who voices Sumire Kousaka). Solo * Connecting ♡ Hearts * Fluffy Dreaming~! Duets/Group * Let's Play! Music In Your Hearts! (with Hibiki, Chiharu, Riko and Sumire) * Little Dancing Hearts (with Hibiki, Chiharu, Riko, Evangeline and Sumire) * Pastel Surprise For You! (with Angel) * Be My One And Only (with Ryuko) Relationships Family * Dee Nanami – Dee is Aya's little sister. Although Dee likes to tease her a lot, and sometimes she sees her as a drama queen, she still deeply cares for her. Dee also is not afraid to stand up for Aya whenever she is hurt or upset. Friends * Hibiki Kagayaki – Aya and Hibiki first meet when she first goes to her new school. Aya at first thinks Hibiki's confidence is over the top, but she later decides to accept her friendship, and the two are working together before they find the others. * Chiharu Shimoda – Chiharu is first seen by Aya when she accidentally interrupts her singing, but Chiharu doesn't mind about that and quickly befriends her. Aya admires Chiharu for her generosity, and she seems to care deeply for her. * Riko Yumemi –When they first met, Aya helped Riko decorate her tree house, and Riko admires Aya's imagination and the two appear to have a very close friendship. * Sumire Kousaka – The two appear to have a few things in common, and Sumire would often keep a lookout for Aya if anything goes wrong. * Angel – They first meet when Angel falls on Aya's head, and she reveals that she heard her singing, before she picked her as a magical girl. Angel has full faith in Aya, and she believes she has the potential to be the Dream Team's leader. Angel gives Aya some courage to believe in herself as well. * Shu Wakura 'and 'Fujiko Kobayashi – Aya first meets the Diamond Warriors, not knowing that they are them yet. While Shu was being nice to her, Fujiko was blunt and said something that hurt Aya's feelings. However, with some time passing, the two help the team and they share their acceptance to each other. * Ryuko – Ryuko is Aya's first friend when she moves in, and one of her classmates. He doesn't know that she is a magical girl, but he is willing to do anything he could to keep her happy. She doesn't see him as often due to her battles, but sometime soon, she starts to develop feelings for him. * Ciel – Ciel was previously Ochaco before Aya managed to purify her. After telling her about her past, Ciel realizes her wrongdoings almost instantly and she befriends her in the process. She cherishes her friendship with Aya deeply and wants her to be safe. Trivia * Aya sometimes has trust issues when it comes to friendship, because she had a bad bullying experience when she was younger. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla, and sometimes she likes to add pink sprinkles. * Her birthday is on August 27, making her zodiac Virgo. * She has a talent in art, which helps her get inspired to draw new designs for characters in a sketchbook she always kept since childhood. * Her signature shape is a heart. * Aya is bisexual.Category:Pastel ♡ Musical Category:Raspberrycreme Category:Pink Magical Girls